Tryndamere/Background
Story There are those who choose not to live in one of the great city-states of Valoran. Instead, they live in remote locales, often as part of a nomad or barbarian tribe. While perils abound in these untamed lands, there is also great freedom in being removed from the politics of Valoran. Tryndamere was born a member of one of these barbarian tribes in northern Valoran. Even as a young boy, it was obvious that he would grow in martial prowess to become one of his clan's greatest warriors. However, as his clan moved south between the Howling Marsh and the Ironspike Mountains, they came across strangers in black garb, brandishing symbols of a beast's skull. Despite Tryndamere's pleas, his elder went out to speak with the strangers; they cut him down mercilessly. From there, they began to slaughter every man, woman, and child in the clan. Tryndamere, the sole survivor, hid under the bodies of his dead parents. Upon their bloodied corpses, he swore eternal vengeance on those who took his people from him - the assassins of Noxus. To train himself, Tryndamere voluntarily served under all the great chieftains of the barbarian tribes, learning the ways of the barbarian warrior. Not only did this make him the man he needed to become in order to exact his revenge, it has also garnered him friends and allies among the most powerful barbarian leaders of Valoran. This recently allowed him to unite the barbarians into a single, powerful force - all under his command. Now he has joined the League of Legends to earn enough influence to find a permanent home for his people... and to slake his rage on the champions of his hated foes. "The next true lameness will come from the far north, and it will involve Tryndamere - one way or another." Graccus Mightstone, League Senior Political Scholar Quotes ;Upon selection *"This'll be a slaughter." ;Movement/attacking *"As you wish." *"Follow my blade!" *"I am your worst nightmare!" *"Into battle." *"Now they die!" *"This'll be a slaughter." ;Taunt *"You never stood a chance." ;Joke *"My right arm is a lot stronger than my left arm!" Demonblade skin ;Movement/attacking *"The thirst consumes me!" *"Slaughter! Massacre..." *"Claim them all." *"Devour their souls." *"They will serve us." *"No control! No... mercy." *"Rivers of blood." *"Must... go." *"Find fresh souls. Quickly." *"No salvation." *"I am your worst nightmare!" *"All will be consumed." *"Soon all will join me." *"There is no going back." *"The power... is undeniable." *"We are one now." *"Who will be next?!" ;Taunt *"Yours will be a small sacrifice." *"My blade calls you — you will answer!" ;Joke *"You really don't want to get on my bad side." *"This new look is really growing on me, mwahaha!" Development *''Tryndamere was designed by Guinsoo. Tryndamere OriginalSkin old.jpg|Original splash art Previous Abilities MightyCleave.jpg|'Mighty Cleave''' (Active): Tryndamere swings his sword in an arc, dealing attack damage to nearby enemies and slowing them down for a duration. Frenzied_Strikes.png|Frenzied Strikes There's Something in the Trees of Summoner's Rift Summoners! There's something lurking in the trees of Summoner's Rift. Something so vile, so menacing, and so terrifying that even the bravest of champions dare not set foot in the jungle. It's been said that wolves, golems, and dragons have been going missing, and that even the dreaded Baron Nashor fears for his life. While no one is sure exactly who or what is responsible for the disappearances, a strange figure has been spotted moving ever so methodically through the woods. We manage to capture this photograph of him before he disappeared again into the brush. Patch history now properly gives assists if the slow is not applied. V1.0.0.123: * heal per 1 fury increased to 0.65/1.15/1.65/2.15/2.65 from 0.5/0.95/1.4/1.85/2.3. * : ** Base damage increased to 70/100/130/160/190 from 60/90/120/150/180. ** Bonus AD ratio increased to 1.2 from 1. ** Fixed a bug where Tryndamere was not gaining the proper Fury upon using Spinning Slash. V1.0.0.122: * General * New model and animations! * Tryndamere has been working out and is now approximately 20% bigger * Tryndamere now uses Fury, gaining 5 per hit, 10 per crit, and 10 extra per kill. * Fury decays at 5 Fury per second after being out of combat for 10 seconds. * ** Passively adds 5-20/10-30/15-40/20-50/25-60 Attack Damage depending on how wounded Tryndamere is ** Consumes all Fury to heal Tryndamere for 30-80/40-135/50-190/60-245/70-300 depending on how much Fury was consumed ** Cooldown adjusted to 12 seconds from 12/11/10/9/8 seconds * is now free to cast * * Spinning Slash is now free to cast ** Cooldown increased to 13/12/11/10/9 seconds from 9 seconds ** Base damage adjusted to 60/90/120/150/180 from 40/90/140/190/240 ** Scaling adjusted to 1.0 bonus Attack Damage from 0.5 total Attack Damage (still scales with AP) ** Now deals physical damage instead of magic damage * now grants up to 35% Critical Chance, depending on how full his Fury bar is V1.0.0.120: * Fixed a bug where improperly showed "Endless Rage!" to represent damage being prevented. v1.0.0.113: * : will now always activate before and . * Classic Skin Splash Art updated. v1.0.0.111: * Fixed a bug where could not be used while suppressed. v1.0.0.109: * duration reduced to 5 seconds from 6. * passive critical chance increased to 10-50% from 0-50%. V1.0.0.103: * : ** Cooldown reduced to 12/11/10/9/8 from 14/13/12/11/10. ** Damage per stack increased to 5 from 3. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 8 from 9. ** Area of effect increased to 225 from 185. V1.0.0.100: * can no longer be cast while rooted. V1.0.0.86: * cooldown lowered to 14/13/12/11/10 from 18/16/14/12/10. * is now castable while stunned or disabled. V1.0.0.85: * critical strike chance per 10% health missing increased to 5% from 4.5%. * 's speed has been normalized to be more responsive. V1.0.0.83: * critical strike chance per 10% health missing increased to 4.5% from 2.5% (due to the bug). * Fixed a bug in which the critical strike chance was giving less per 10% health missing. * active cooldown reduced to 18/16/14/12/10 from 20/18/16/14/12. * is no longer castable while immobilized. * cooldown reduced to 110/100/90 from 130/115/100. V1.0.0.75: * Fixed a tooltip bug with . V1.0.0.72: * The first physical attack after finishing will now properly animate. V1.0.0.63: * cooldown increased to 20/18/16/14/12 from 12 at all levels. * duration reduced to 4 from 5 seconds. * bonus damage decreased to 40/90/140/185/240 from 60/105/150/195/240. * cooldown increased to 130/115/100 from 120/100/80. * bonus crit reduced to 25% at all levels from 30/40/50% at levels 1/6/12. V1.0.0.61: Reworked. * : ** It now activates on critical strikes as well as kills. ** It now provides 4 attack damage and 1.5/2.25/3/3.75/4.5% critical damage per stack. ** Cooldown changed to 12 from 30/25/20/15/10. ** Heal reduced to 10/20/30/40/50 per stack from 90 + 30/45/60/75/90 per stack. ** Each time you gain for the first time, you gain 2 stacks instead of 1. ** Ability power ratio increased to 1.5 from 1. * : ** Health cost changed to 25 from 20/25/30/35/40. ** Fixed a bug with that caused the tooltip to show no health cost. * : ** Range reduced to 660 from 1150. ** Damage changed to 60/105/150/195/240 + 50% of Tryndamere's Attack Damage from 110/165/220/275/330. ** Health cost reduced to 40/50/60/70/80 from 30/60/90/120/150. ** Cooldown is now reduced by 2 seconds each time you critically strike. ** It wil fire directionally even if targeting a point outside of the cast range. * : ** Duration reduced to 6 from 7. ** Cooldown reduced to 120/100/80 from 160/120/80. ** Reduced number of s gained on activating to 4/6/8 from 3/6/9. ** If Tryndamere is below 5% health when ends, it will heal him to 5%. * now increases Tryndamere's critical chance by 0.3/0.4/0.5% per 1% Health he is missing. V1.0.0.32:' * The stacks applied from casting should properly increase Tryndamere's stats. V0.9.25.34: * has increased slow from 20/30/40/50/60 to 30/37/45/52/60. V0.9.25.24: * has had an issue with it not working when out of range fixed. V0.9.25.21: * : **Fixed an issue causing the bonus crit to be at half power. * : **Targeting out of range will cause Slash to immediately cast in that direction rather than moving into range first (flash functionality). **Slash now has a minimum movement speed regardless of slows. * : **Now makes Mocking Shout and Slash free to cast. V0.9.22.16: * slow %Reduced from 30/40/50/60/70 to 20/30/40/50/60. V0.9.22.15: *Stats: **Increased Base Damage from 57 to 60. **Increased Damage per level from 3.1 to 3.2. **Increased Base Health from 539 to 559. * Attack Damage now applies regardless of facing. * first application heals for 130 (w/ an additional 65 per stack) * : **Reduced Cooldown from 10 to 9. **Increased Damage from 90/150/210/270/330 to 110/160/210/270/330. **Now has a minimum speed. V0.9.22.7: * Stats: ** Increased Movement Speed from 310 to 320. ** Increased Base HP Regen from 1.62 to 2. ** Reduced HP Regen per level from .2 to .18. * Duration increased from 10 to 15 seconds. V0.8.21.110: * : ** Modified cooldown from 30/30/30/30/30 to 30/26/22/18/14. ** Increased Attack Speed per stack from 7% to 8%. * Slash renamed to . }} Category:Champion backgrounds